Musician
by Takumi-san
Summary: An insane musician joins the crew. He's dangerous, but can he ever fit in with everyone else?
1. Finally! A Drummer?

_Musician_: Chapter 1--Finally! A Drummer?"

It was a hot, humid day as Luffy and the seven Straw Hat Pirates sailed into the port of Ale Town. The sights and smells of city life greeted them with expectancy. The sun beat down on their faces as they set the anchor on the outskirts. Today was going to be of special importance, because the crew was re-stocking on meat!

"Let's go guys!" shouted Luffy at the top of his lungs. "We're going to get some MEEAAT! Yosh!" He was hungry as heck, and couldn't wait to get to the nearest restaurant.

"Yahoo!" yelled Usopp. He was excited, because he was going to buy some new cannonballs and gunpowder, as well as some ship repair supplies. The Going Merry had taken a beating lately.

The crew climbed down the ladder to the shore, but Zoro stayed behind. "Why aren't you coming, Zoro?" asked Chopper, confused. He thought Zoro was cool.

"I'm taking a nap," said Zoro. He sat down against the mast and instantly started to snore.

"Just leave him!" said Nami. "I want to go shopping, NOW!"

"Nami-san is so pretty when she's angry…" swooned Sanji. His eyes, shaped like hearts, beat in and out of his head.

"Shut up! Let's go!" yelled Nami as she slapped Sanji upside the head, leaving a gigantic bump.

"Ohh… she's a demon…" whimpered Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. They obediently fell in line behind Nami with their heads bowed in shame. Robin smiled softly and followed behind them.

* * *

From a dark, second-story window of a hotel on the main street of Ale Town, a dark shadow loomed. A dark fire was in his eyes. (tap-tap). On the street below, the Straw Hats walked by. They were laughing. (tap-tap-tap). The man in the window looked down on them. Even from that distance, he saw something in the eyes of the man with the straw hat. It was…(crack) The broken end of the drum stick fell through the window onto the cobblestone street below. Luffy looked up at the window to see where the sound had come from, but the man was gone.

* * *

Later that day, all the Straw Hats had gone their separate ways to buy their own items. Nami and Robin had gone shopping for new outfits, and Usopp and Chopper had gone to the hardware store. Luffy and Sanji had gone to one of the several local pubs, Luffy, to get some meat, and Sanji, to pick up some chicks. As they sat at the bar, eating and drinking, a band jumped up on the stage.

"Ahoy, me hearties! We have a great line-up for you today. Enjoy!" The lead singer strapped on his guitar, and the drummer clicked off. The rowdy melodies echoed from the acoustic instruments, livening up the room and spellbinding Luffy. "I love to see the treasure in your eyes, in your eyes, the treasure I find…forever lasting love…"

"COOL!" said Luffy with a far-away look in his eyes. "Hey Sanji, this just reminded me. We still need a musician for our crew! Let's get one of those guys." Sanji, however, was not listening. He was flirting with some pretty dancers at another table. Luffy walked up to the stage and addressed the lead singer. "Do you want to be our nakama and be a pirate?"

The singer looked disgusted. "Hey Manny, could you get this drunk kid out 'a here?" the singer told the bouncer. A large man picked up Luffy and threw him outside into the dusty street, just as the sky began to get dark.

"Hey, I forgot to pay for the food," thought Luffy. "Oh well." He started walking back to the Going Merry. "So much for the musician, that would have been fun," he thought.

"No, please, noOOO!" A young woman's scream echoed from an alley behind the bar. Luffy spun around surprised, and raced towards the sound. He rounded the corner to find a dirty pirate violently groping a young bartender. As Luffy was about to save the girl, a man jumped out of a dark two-story window into the alley.

"Let her go," said the man to the dirty pirate, in a weird, raspy voice. The mysterious man stood there with his shoulders square, his short, brown hair soaked with sweat. His head was bowed, and he held in his hands two drumsticks. There was a strange, shiny object protruding from the left side of his head.

"HAHAHA!" laughed the pirate. "And what are you going to do to me if I don't? Hit me with your little sticks? Just leave us alone and go away." The girl screamed again.

"Let her go," said the man again. His muscles tensed, and his breathing grew deeper.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" said the pirate.

"I'm Drummerman." The man lifted his eyes. They were blood red. As he said this, he pressed two small buttons on the sides of the drumsticks. sching was the sound as blades came forth from the sides of the sticks and locked into place. Drummerman raced towards the pirate at full speed as the pirate pulled out a pistol. BANG was the sound that echoed through the alley. Drummerman spun his sticks, forming a shield. The bullet ricocheted, and lodged in the wall of the alley. The pirate was about to fire again when Drummerman rushed up and sliced off his hand. Spurts of blood gushed forth.The drummer held his bladed drumstick to the pirate's neck.

"Oh no," was the only sound muttered from the lips of pirate before his death. In a flash, the stick cut through his neck, and a fountain of red, sticky blood erupted from the space where a head used to be. The body crumpled to the ground, and a pool of blood formed. The young bartender, covered in blood splatter, was too shocked to speak.

"My work here is done," said Drummerman as he turned away from the young woman. His blades retracted into normal sticks, and he stuck them in his pocket. He walked away towards the other end of the alley, where Luffy was.

As Drummerman approached, Luffy could see that the bottom section of a glass bottle was stabbing into the side of Drummerman's head. "It's a mystery bottle...cool…" said Luffy. "Hey! Can you play drums?" he asked Drummerman.

"Of course," Drummerman replied.

"Cool… You're going to join my pirate crew and be our musician!"

"And… who are you again?" asked the blood-soaked drummer.

"I'm Luffy: the man who will become the Pirate King!"

Drummerman remembered seeing this man from his hotel window earlier in the day. He remembered the spark of adventure that he had seen in Luffy's eyes… that wonderful look of complete happiness, as if nothing in the world could stop him. Drummerman wanted that feeling for himself.

"Yeah, I'll go with you," said Drummerman. Just then, a great shout came from inside the bar.

"Murder! Murder! There's been a murder!" A few people who had come outside saw Drummerman and Luffy, the former being completely covered with blood. "It's them! The murderers!" yelled the people.

"Oh crap, not again," said Drummerman. He reached for the sticks in his pocket, as if he had had to do this several times. Luffy stopped him.

"Let's go," said Luffy, and he started running. "Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Robin, Chopper, it's time to go!" As if on queue, all the Straw Hats stumbled out of the various buildings and ran towards the ship with their captain, as an angy mob chased them.

"What did you do this time, Luffy," said Nami as she ran up beside him. "It's a good thing the log pose only took three hours to set."

"I got us a musician! He's soooooo COOL!" Luffy thought everything was cool. "Zoro, raise the anchor! We're leaving!" Luffy grabbed all his nakama with one of his arms, including his new one, and stretched to grab the mast of the Merry with the other. Everyone flew onto the ship, slamming into walls and such.Everyone groaned. "Yosh! Set sail!"

As the night wind carried them onward, Luffy thought of something… it was something that had been bothering him ever since he had met Drummerman just minutes before………

"WE FORGOT THE MEAT!"

End Chapter 1


	2. Drummerman: The New Nakama!

_Musician:_ Chapter 2—Drummerman: The New Nakama!

"Ooooh, my stomach hurts…" Luffy was lying on the deck, holding his middle. He hadn't had a scrap of meat for three days.

Sanji was annoyed. "It's your own fault for leaving without the meat!" he said.

"But you're the cook! _You're_ supposed to worry about the food!" Luffy shot back. "Why do you think I brought you along with me in the first place?" Luffy was getting ticked off.

"How did I get such an idiot for a captain?" Sanji yelled out to anyone that could hear. He stood facing Luffy, staring threateningly.

Luffy thought for a second, and calmed down. "Um… you wanted to find All Blue… and I beat up Don Krieg… and I liked you, so I asked you to-"

"I know how!" yelled Sanji.

"Then why did you ask me?" asked Luffy, confused. Sometimes, he just couldn't understand Sanji…

Suddenly, blood started raining down onto the deck. It stuck in Sanji's hair, and got in Luffy's eyes.

"What the crap?" exclaimed Sanji. "What the heck is this?" Blood continued to rain down.

"Look," said Luffy. He was pointing at the sky. Two huge birds were falling towards the Going Merry. Their heads were severed from their bodies. With a thud, they landed on deck, spewing blood all over everything. Luffy looked at them wide-eyed. "MEAT!"

Sanji looked around. "What in…?" He saw Drummerman up in the crow's nest, just as a drum stick blade flew down and landed back in Drummerman's hand. "Hmm…"

Luffy was dancing around on the bloody deck. He was doing the "meat dance." He was happy.

"All done!" said Usopp. He was proud of his newest creation, a shiny, new drum set. "How did a musician forget to bring his instrument?" he asked Drummerman.

"Actually, I've never really had my own set before today," Drummerman said. "I've never even played with a band."

"What?" Usopp was confused. "Then why are you named Drummerman?"

"Well, it all started one day, when I was sitting at a bar and drinking my fiftieth beer of the evening. Someone threw a grenade through the window. It exploded. Everyone died in the explosion except for me. In the chaos, a broken glass bottle flew through the air and sank deep into my brain. From then on, I was Drummerman."

Drummerman had told his tale with such sincerity, Usopp almost believed him. "Is this guy for real?" thought Usopp, without commenting back. He was strangely quiet as he helped bring the drums out onto the deck…

"PIRATES, WE'RE PIRATES!" sang Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy. Drummerman was playing a song for them on the new drum set. For someone who had never had his own set, he played really well. The rhythms took form, and created a fun, whimsical song that was perfect for dancing.

"Wow, Drummerman, you're a really good musician," said Luffy. "PIRATE DANCE!" Usopp and Chopper joined in.

Zoro angrily butted in, as usual. "Luffy, out of all the musicians you could find, why did you have to get a drummer? Dangit! I'm trying to get some rest!"

Chopper had some drum sticks stuck up his nose. "Drummerman is great, Zoro! This is fun!" He ran around the deck looking funny; Luffy and Usopp laughed at him. "Look, I'm an elephant! Hahaha!"

Robin and Nami were standing on the bridge, talking. "Robin, what do you think of him: Drummerman, I mean." Nami seemed concerned about something.

"He's a very nice person, Nami. He seems to be getting along with the Captain and the guys," said Robin. But she seemed doubtful of her own words. She wasn't smiling.

"I don't know, Robin. Something isn't right… I have a feeling that we've made a big mistake…" Nami took a bite from her tangerine. A drop of orange juice fell from her lips onto the deck.

After a huge feast, night had fallen. Luffy was snoring in his hammock. In fact, all the men were sleeping… except one. Drummerman was standing, staring at Luffy. Luffy was so peaceful, so content. Why couldn't Drummerman be like that? What did Luffy have that he didn't? A flame was in Drummerman's eyes: a flame that could never be quenched.

End Chapter 2


	3. Dreams

_Musician_: Chapter 3--Dreams

Robin was sitting in a chair reading a book. Drummerman was sitting down close by, twirling his sticks and tapping on the deck. Robin kept glancing in his direction. There was just something about him that was… unsettling. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he was just so, what was it? Conflicted. She decided to ask him a question.

"Drummerman, all of us on this crew have dreams. Mine is to find the secret of history, Luffy wants to be King of the Pirates. I was just wondering, but do you have a dream?" From his grave expression, Robin knew she had hit it right on the mark. She eagerly awaited his answer, but didn't show it on her face. She just smiled softly.

Actually, Drummerman had been thinking about that a lot lately. He didn't know if wanted to answer or not. He saw Robin's friendly expression. Yes, it was okay to tell her. She would understand. He swallowed, looked away towards the sea, and answered.

"Peace. I want peace."

"Peace?" Robin was surprised, and it showed. "Is there any particular reason?"

"Ever since _this_ happened, I haven't been able to find my sanity," he said, pointing at the glass bottle in his head. "I've been given incredible power, but it doesn't satisfy. I…" his voice trailed off. "I want what you people have. I want to know that I have something in this world…" He looked over at Robin. She had a look of worry on her face. "You don't understand, do you."

The truth was, she did understand. She understood that feeling all too well. It was what she had felt in Arabasta, right before she had given up on her life. She spoke softly and gravely. "Don't ever give up on life, Drummerman."

* * *

"An island, I see an island!" shouted Usopp from the crow's nest. The crew came rushing to the bough to catch a glimpse of the new land.

"What island is it, Nami?" asked Luffy.

"It's name is Glen Meadows," replied Nami. "It's a summer island. I don't really know much about it, except for what I've read. Apparently, they raise a lot of sheep there."

"Sheep is meat, right?" asked Luffy. No one answered him, because they were too busy rolling their eyes.

As the Going Merry sailed into the port of a coastal town, the crew's excitement grew. They knew that on each new island they visited, an adventure awaited them. This town was a strange site. It should have been bustling with activity, but nothing was happening. The Straw Hats docked their ship, and started walking through the town.

There wasn't a single soul around. Zoro and Usopp were looking in all the windows, but couldn't find anyone. After a while, Sanji heard a young girl crying. "Over here!" he shouted.

A young girl of about ten years was sitting in a doorway, sobbing. Nami sat next to her. "What's wrong?" Nami asked. The little girl looked up.

"They're all gone..." she said mournfully.

Zoro was interested. "What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"Everyone is dead!" screamed the little girl. She started crying uncontrollably.

Nami held the little girl close. "Could you tell us what happened?" she asked, trying to comfort her.

The girl calmed down. "Six days ago, some bandits from the mountains came down and stole our sheep. When we tried to stop them, they slaughtered half the villagers. After burying our dead, the rest of the adults went up to the mountains to fight. That was five days ago, and they still haven't come back. They're dead." More small children came out of various houses and gathered around the Straw Hats. "We're the only ones left."

Everyone was shocked. Zoro ground his teeth. "Those heartless..."

Sanji's cigarette dropped from his mouth, and it lay smoldering in the dirt road. Chopper hung his head. Usopp stared into space. Robin frowned. Luffy was in a rage.

Sanji looked at the children. "You're starving!" he exclaimed. It was true. They hadn't had a good meal in five days. And above all, they were sick with grief. The loss of their parents was killing them from the inside. "I'll cook you a great meal." He entered the closest house, and began to prepare a feast.

After the meal, Zoro talked with Luffy. "What are we going to do, Captain?" he asked, a tinge of anger in his voice. "Should we take out those bandits?" His thumb unsheathed his katana. "All these kids… with no family… they deserve to be avenged."

"Right. Let's go," said Luffy, with determination. "Get everyone together, Zoro. We're going to the mountains." Luffy couldn't comprehend the pain that those children must have been feeling.

Zoro returned in a couple minutes, and he looked worried. "I can't find that drummer anywhere, Luffy," he said. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Well," Luffy thought. "Right before we found that little girl." He looked up at Zoro. "Why, do you think something happened to him?"

"No, Luffy: he's gone to the mountain by himself." Zoro looked towards the mountain. He whispered on the air: "Don't do anything stupid, Drummerman…"

* * *

Drummerman was running towards the mountain. He knew he had to do this, but he didn't know why. He needed peace. Was this the way to find it? He didn't know, but he was going to find out. He followed the rough trail as he wound his way toward the bandits' village.

He reached the bandits' camp just as the sun fell behind the mountain. There were two men guarding the small opening into the ravine where the mountain-dwellers made their home. One bladed drumstick, one swift throw, and one man lost a head. The other turned and looked down to see what had happened. He never had time to look up again. Drummerman didn't even have to use a blade for him. The ear is the weakest part of the skull. With a little strength, a normal drum stick can easily pass through the ear drum, into the brain, and out the other side.

Drummerman retrieved his thrown drum stick. The next few weren't too hard to kill. Just a few small dodges, and some well-aimed swings at the neck, sent them to their deaths. The man after them was a large fellow, so Drummerman sent the blade straight into the stomach. A forty-five degree turn and a swift pull left a huge "X" where the man's intestines used to be.

Drummerman stabbed the next man through the mouth. The next man had his legs chopped off, then his arms, then his head. The man after that had his whole body slit vertically, right down the middle. A few more heads rolled. Three men were charging Drummerman in a straight line. He started to twirl his blades with his fingers, faster and faster. He darted towards them, straight through them. One-inch chunks of flesh flew in all directions at once…

* * *

The remaining straw hats made their way up the mountain. They rounded a bend in the path, and a horrible sight met their eyes.

Nami's stomach heaved, and she shut her eyes.

Robin turned away.

Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper stood with their eyes and mouths wide open. "Aaaa…" They couldn't believe their eyes. The small village was one huge pool of blood. Right in the middle of it stood Drummerman, covered from head to toe in red, sticky blood. His chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He was holding his sticks at his sides, the blades still extended. He had killed them: every last one of them.

* * *

The Going Merry sailed away from the island the next morning. Luckily, a trading ship had come by, and the village of orphans would be taken care of. Zoro sat against the railing, thinking to himself. "If a man can kill an entire village without thinking twice, what is he truly capable of? How can one man be so full of rage…"

End Chapter 3


	4. Night

_Musician_: Chapter 4—Night

It was a dark night on the Grand Line. The only sound was that of the water on the sides of the Merry as it cut through the glassy water. It was new moon, and the stars were the only light that shimmered on the waves. Drummerman was on watch. Silently, dark clouds rolled in and blotted out the light of the stars.

As Drummerman sat leaning on a rail, lightning flashed, lighting up the glass bottle in the side of his head. The sound of thunder echoed. The light flickered in his eyes. He knew it was time. He had waited too long. It was his last chance for peace. He needed to do it now. The soul must be fulfilled. Drummerman walked through the cabin door, set his teeth, and took out his blades.

That cute little reindeer: he lay there, oblivious. He had no idea that someone he trusted was going to kill him. A hand was placed over his mouth, to stop the scream, and the blade was plunged through his heart. It was sad, really. He was originally afraid of humans, but had learned to love them in his short lifetime. It would have been better for him if he had stayed on Drum Island. At least, then he would have still been alive.

The swordsman was quite a sight. He had been training the night before, so naturally, he was exhausted. He snored loudly, contentedly. In his mind, he thought on tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow he would find Mihawk, and prove to the world that Roranoa Zoro was truly the world's best swordsman. Unfortunately for Zoro, everyone has a weakness. Drummerman wondered if Zoro really would have been the best. It didn't matter now, really. No one will ever know.

The foolish cook appeared to be dreaming. Drummerman could guess what he was dreaming about. Women had always played an important role in Sanji's life. Drummerman wondered how the cook would react if he knew that he would never see another woman again. It was a shame that Sanji had to die. He made good food. Drummerman struck silently.

Usopp would never achieve greatness. He was dead. He probably wouldn't have been great anyway, Drummerman thought to himself. It was funny. Usopp was always trying to be like his father. But he would never see his father again. He had a brilliant mind, but no more chances to use it. His time was over.

The captain was the future Pirate King. That was his dream. As Drummerman saw Luffy sleeping there, he wondered: how can a man be so sure of himself? How can someone risk their life for something they believe in? What is the difference between life and death? Even if I kill him, he dreams will live. But I am dead now, even though I'm alive. With a swift stroke, Luffy's head was severed from his body.

Nami was in love with money and tangerines. Her lips were soft, so very soft. Her orange hair blew across her face as a slight breeze blew through the cabin. If she had made a map of the world, she may have gotten more money. It was almost difficult for Drummerman to kill such a beautiful woman. Almost. Nami had to go, like all the others. As her blood flowed onto the floor, the drummer smiled. Only one sacrifice remained to be offered. Only one more life would have to be taken. Only then would his thirst be quenched. Then there would be peace.

Robin was in her bed. She was his best friend. She was the one who cared. It couldn't be helped. He plunged the drumstick through her chest. She opened her eyes. "Drummerman," she said. "Don't ever give up on life."

Drummerman awoke with a start. Another nightmare. When would it end? When would his soul stop tormenting him? He looked on the faces of his sleeping crewmates. They were alive, and he was thankful. He couldn't fall asleep again. He couldn't bear to see them die again. "Will death never end?" he thought to himself. "Will I ever be free from its grasp?"

End chapter 4


	5. Poison

_Musician_: Chapter 5—Poison

It was the morning of a new day. The sunlight illuminated the entire horizon for miles around. The ship cut through the icy water, as wispy clouds floated by. Seagulls flew in circles around the mast, their cries announcing that a new island was close by. The crew sat around lazily, enjoying the breeze which was growing colder each minute.

Usopp emerged from below deck, carrying a new gadget in his hand. He walked towards Drummerman, who was leaning on the rail, looking out towards the ocean. "Hey, Drummerman!" said Usopp cordially. "I finished those drum-chucks you wanted. They're exactly how you wanted them. Look at how they work." Usopp tapped the ends of the two sticks together, and pulled them apart again. A chain now connected the two sticks. "It's a steel link chain: the strongest I could find." Usopp looked proud of himself.

"Thanks," Drummerman responded half-heartedly. "I guess it'll work." He held one end and spun it around, faster and faster. The air started to swish, then sing. He stopped abruptly. "Yeah, these are nice. Very nice…" his voice trailed off. He disconnected the sticks and put them in his pocket, turning toward the ocean once again.

"Well, I should hope so. After all, I made them," Usopp replied, a little hurt.

Drummerman spoke without looking at Usopp: "Modified them, remember? These weapons were my original creation." Suddenly, Drummerman held out his hand and spoke excitedly. "Usopp, quick. Give me one of your poison stars."

"Uh, okay." Usopp looked confused as he reached into his bag, took out the small bead, and placed it in Drummerman's outstretched hand. "What's it for?" he asked, puzzled.

"Watch." Drummerman tossed the small object up into the air, and as it hung there, Drummerman smiled. A small seagull, oblivious to the danger of the bead, swooped down, caught it in its beak, and swallowed. Almost immediately, it started to grow weak, struggling to flap its wings and stay aloft. It let out one last, long, mournful cry before landing in the ocean with a small splash. "I guess those things work well," said Drummerman, amused. "Hehe…"

"Are you crazy? What the heck was that for?" screamed Usopp. "That was an innocent bird! What were you thinking?"

Drummerman spun around: his eyes were blood-shot. "I can do whatever I want, Usopp, got that?" He advanced slowly towads the now terrified gunner. "I can kill anyone or any_thing_ that I want dead. And no one, especially you, can stop me. AaaaAAARG!" With this exclamation, he took out his sticks, linked them together, and swung the drum-chucks at Usopp's head. Usopp ducked, and the weapon hit the railing beside him, splintering it.

A powerful kick to the back of Drummerman's head sent him sprawling to the deck, unconscious. Sanji lifted him up and placed him on a bed below deck. "What's gotten into this guy?" thought Sanji. He went back up to the kitchen to prepare lunch. "Sweet dreams," he said aloud, as he shook his head.

* * *

Six hours later, Chopper was standing near the drummer's bedside, with the rest of the crew circled around. "It looks like he hasn't slept in about four days," Chopper said, diagnosing the situation. "I'd like to go explore this island to find ingredients for some sleeping pills."

Luffy was confused: "If he was having a problem, why didn't he just tell us?" he asked.

Nami was sympathetic: "Maybe he just doesn't feel like he can trust us yet."

Zoro shouted at her: "If he doesn't trust us, then what is he doing on our freakin' ship!"

"It's not that." Robin cut off the conversation. She told all of them what Drummerman had told her a few days before. "Chopper, is there anything you can do? He's being tormented inside."

"No," Chopper solemnly replied. "The only one who can heal this type of sickness is Drummerman himself." The ship lurched suddenly, and everyone fell to the floor.

Luffy sprang up. "The island! I forgot. Let's go on an adventure!" Everyone groaned. Slowly, they filed out of the room to put on their coats.

* * *

Several hours later, Drummerman opened his eyes to find Robin sitting next to him. "Where is everybody?" he asked her. He yawned and stretched his arms as he sat up.

"They've gone ashore. I suppose we're here until the Log Pose sets." Robin went back to reading her book, purposely ignoring Drummerman for the time being. She was trying to find out something.

"So, we're alone? Hmm…" An evil smile spread across his face…

* * *

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper were trekking through the snow. Zoro shivered. "Dang, it's cold!" he said under his breath. "I'm going to go train." Zoro walked away.

Nami called after him. "Zoro, wait!"

Sanji jumped into her field of vision. "Naaaami-swaaaaaan! Let cuddle to keep each other waaaarm!"

"Idiot." She punched him in the back of the head. "Let's keep going…"

Luffy started jumping up and down. "Look! A cave, a cave! Let's make a fire and have Sanji cook for us! Meat! Meat! Meat!"

After they settled down, Usopp started to look at the walls of the cave. "Wow, look at this, guys!" he exclaimed. "Carvings on the wall! And they go back as far as I can see!"

Nami perked up. "Robin will want to see this! I'll go get her."

"And I'll go with you Nami-saaaaan!" Sanji scored another bump on his head.

"Chopper! Take me back to the ship on your back!" Nami commanded.

Chopper changed into his running form. "Okay, Nami, hop on! We'll be there in no time!"

As they galloped away, Sanji sat down and leaned against the wall of the cave. "Lucky reindeer…"

* * *

When Nami and Chopper arrived back at the Going Merry, they found that all was quiet. "Robin, where are you?" called Nami.

"Robin! Drummerman! Where are they, Nami?" asked Chopper. They entered the room where Drummerman had been sleeping. "Robi—Robin!"

Robin was face-down in the center of the room: in an ever-growing pool of blood.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chaos

_Musician:_ Chapter 6—Chaos

_Cold. Fear. Anger. Confusion. Rage. Darkness. Chaos. These feelings were flowing through his veins. How could he have done it? He was losing control of his own thoughts._

He had given up. As Drummerman trudged up the mountainside, he didn't look back at the Going Merry. With his blood-stained blades in his hands, he ran. He couldn't believe what he had done. Robin, his best friend, was now dead at his hand. To protect the rest, he knew he had to leave and never come back.

Zoro had found the perfect spot to train, a secluded mountaintop. As he continued doing pushups with his little finger, to his surprise, Drummerman appeared in front of him. Blood dripped from his drumstick blades. "What did you do, Drummerman?" asked Zoro cautiously, as he stood up and strapped on his swords.

Drummerman looked at Zoro with surprise. He hadn't expected to see any of the crew ever again. "I… it was an accident, Zoro. Please believe me. I…I lost control." Zoro's eyes grew bigger with every word. "Just let me go, please… I'll leave and never come back. I…"

"What did you do!" screamed Zoro, as he swung down with one sword, locking blades with Drummerman.

"Robin, I don't know why, I just…she's…" He struggled to continue holding on.

"I knew you were bad all along!" screamed Zoro, taking out another sword. "You are going to die today!"

How had it come to this? Drummerman would never think of hurting his friends, but his instincts were taking over now. Zoro was now just another enemy to kill. Drummerman's senses sharpened. This was going to be a fight to the death. He lashed out.

Zoro saw Drummerman's spinning blades hurtling towards him at a speed he'd never seen before. It was all he could do to block it, let alone strike back. Zoro aimed a few slashes at his crewmate, which were easily blocked. The cold air flowed around them. Zoro had no idea why Drummerman had killed Robin, but he wasn't going to leave him alive long enough to tell.

Drummerman didn't let up. His energy was running at an all-time high. He didn't care now whether Zoro was an enemy or a friend. Zoro was a living thing, and Drummerman was an executioner. He strategically jumped backwards, setting himself up for a killing strike. He rocketed through the air at Zoro, spinning his blades, spinning his body. He was a torpedo ready to explode on contact.

Zoro was too skilled to lose to that. He crossed his two swords in front of him, ready to counter. The counter-strike sent Drummerman flying backwards into the snow, but in a split second, he was on his feet again. Zoro knew he had to end this now. He pulled out his third sword, clamping it in his teeth. "Oni…" He was too slow. Drummerman was there, and aimed a strike at Zoro's middle.

As he flew by the swordsman, the drummer could hear the flesh underneath the green sash tearing with the serrated edge of the drumstick's blade. Zoro's entire right side flew open, gushing blood. Shreds of cloth and flesh flew in all directions, littering the pure white snow with the stain of red and green.

Zoro didn't know what to do. He hadn't faced anyone this strong since Hawk-eye. But there was no way that Drummerman had anything close to his skill. The scent of his own blood gave him even more resolve. He had to finish this enemy. Zoro was losing too much blood. His entrails were hanging out in shreds. Zoro braced himself and fell to one knee.

Drummerman knew that it was his only chance to finish the swordsman. He ran towards him, ready to decapitate him while he was kneeling on the ground. It was too late to dodge when he saw Zoro's tornado attack starting to form. All he could do was block and hope to come out alive.

As Zoro spun, forming a tornado, his blood was sucked from his body, merging with the attack. He screamed in pain, and fell into the cold snow, unconscious…

Drummerman awoke a few minutes later to find himself at the foot of the mountain. A trail of blood was visible from the top to where he lay. The fight was over, and his mind returned. He realized once more that another of his friends had fallen at his hand. He breathed hard. He was now sure that he was never going to have another friend in this world. Maybe he'd find some in hell.

He saw a dark cave nearby. Screaming, he ran into it, hoping to never come out again.

* * *

Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji had journeyed further into the cave with some makeshift torches. "Robin's going to love this place," said Luffy. He saw a piece of meat carved into the wall. "Ooo… I'm hungry, Sanji! Make me some meat!"

"You just ate, idiot! Don't you remember?" asked Sanji.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry again."

Usopp rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Luffy. Once we all get back to the ship together, we can eat more. Why are you always thinking with your stomach?" A scream rang through the cave, echoing across the walls. Usopp's legs started shaking. "Wh-what was that?"

As Drummerman ran further into the cave, he saw three points of light in the distance. No, it couldn't be. The rest of the crew? He wasn't going to stop. He was already in too much pain. He couldn't bear the thought of his other friends dying by his blades. As he rushed by them, he sliced off the tops of the torches, plunging the cave into darkness.

One kick was all it took. Sanji kicked at the shin of the unknown assailant at it rushed by, splintering the bone with a loud crack. He could hear it tumbling, screaming, unable to run. As Usopp lit a flare, he saw Luffy running off to follow the creature, whatever it was.

_Pain. He couldn't run anymore. His mind was in chaos. His emotions ran wild. His eyes were bloodshot as he turned to face yet another one of his best friends. His head throbbed where the bottle was jammed. Why was he doing this again? He didn't care. He needed more blood. He needed to kill._

End Chapter 6


	7. Friends

_Musician: _Chapter 7—Friends

Luffy was chasing the cave creature through the darkness. Perhaps it was a tasty animal. Maybe Sanji would cook it for him. Whatever it was, it would be fun to catch. Luffy didn't care if it was dark. A chase was a hunt, and a hunt was fun. Luffy stretched his fingers into a net, ready to catch his fun.

The fun didn't want to be caught. In fact, fun was the last thing on Drummerman 's mind. His captain, the man who had pulled him from the streets of despair, the man who given Drummerman his only glimmer of hope in the world, was going to die.

Drummerman spun the drumsticks, bringing them up into Luffy's fingers. Slicing those fingers, the blood, the flesh, seemed so right. Somewhere in Drummerman's head, he knew it wasn't right, but that part of his head had left a long time ago.

Luffy yelped in pain. He brought back his arms in the dark, to find blood flowing from his half-size, mangled fingers. No animal could have done that. In the pitch blackness, Luffy knew that there was an enemy out there. He couldn't see it, but he knew it was going down. Anger flared within him; he clenched what remained of his fists, and shouted: "Gomu gomu no PISTOL!"

Drummerman hadn't lost his sense of reality. He had, in fact, a greater sense of reality. His sanity was what had gone away. He heard Luffy shout out. He heard the sound of Luffy's arm stretching through the blackness. Setting his teeth, dealing with the pain shooting through his leg, Drummerman shifted his body to the right. After what seemed like more than a second, the arm came rocketing past. Drummerman didn't think as he swung his blade down, severing the arm from the body.

Luffy felt the pain. He couldn't see his enemy, and that made him even angrier. He sent more punches, more kicks, into the dark. He only received more pain. If there was one quality that set Luffy apart from the rest, it was that he didn't give up. This time, it turned out to be his greatest weakness. Perhaps it was a good thing that he didn't know he was killed by the hands of a friend.

* * *

By the time Chopper and Nami found Zoro on the mountaintop, he had lost too much blood. Nami reached down and shut his eyes. "He was a good man," she cried. "How could anyone do this?"

Chopper pointed down the trail of blood that led straight into the cave. "Come on, Nami. Whoever did this is after the others, too. Let's hope we can get to them in time." He and Nami, didn't want to say it, but they both knew. Drummerman had done this. The feeling of betrayal was the worst feeling of all.

* * *

Sanji and Usopp, who was carryingthe flare, came upon Drummerman standing over Luffy. Blood was everywhere. Sanji looked wide-eyed at the scene. Who was this man? No one who hurt his captain lived, even a friend. Sanji, so hurt, swallowed his cigarette, a tear dropping from his eye. Then he aimed a kick at Drummerman's middle.

Drummerman, whose leg was already broken, saw Sanji's kick coming. Something about seeing his captain lying dead on the stone floor of the cave made him stop. He didn't move, and the kick sent him flying into the wall. He felt his ribs crack, splinter into hundreds of pieces. It sent him into a rage once more. He rushed at Sanji, blades ready. But he stumbled as the pain overtook him. He fell face-first into Sanji's foot.

Sanji followed through with his kick, sending Drummerman spinning deeper and lower into the cave. Sanji's throat was burning. His heart was broken. In all his days, no one had ever betrayed him as deeply as that crazy man with the bottle stuck into the side of his head, and he wasn't going to live to see tomorrow.

Drummerman found himself lying at the edge of a cliff. He couldn't feel or see how deep it was. Struggling, he stood to his feet. As the light crept down from further up in the cave, he saw Sanji's silhouette running towards him. A kick aimed for Drummerman's neck missed as he ducked. Unfortunately for Sanji, he didn't see the cliff, and the force of his deadly kick sent him flying past Drummerman into the deep caverns below. It was twenty seconds before Drummerman heard the sound of Sanji's body hitting the floor below.

Drummerman fell to his knees and wept. His friends were dying all around him, and he couldn't stop it, because he was the one killing. He struggled to climb back out of the cave, and each step sent more pain writhing through his bones. He didn't want to kill, but what choice did he have? It was too late to go back.

* * *

Chopper and Nami found a flare dropped on the floor of the cave. Then Chopper saw Drummerman walking towards him. Chopper knew what he had to do. Changing to his brain point, he scanned the drummer, finding the weak spot: the bottle. Not thinking of anything else, Chopper changed to his arm point, and smashed the bottle, and Drummerman's head, into the wall. But Chopper found a drumstick in his chest.

Drummerman's ears were ringing. His head was gushing blood, and he found himself losing consciousness. He still turned the blade in Chopper's chest. He heard, he felt Chopper's heart ripping away. The reindeer's lungs were shredding, andthe life was gone. But still, Drummerman turned the blade. He didn't stop until his strength left his arms, and he could turn no more.

Nami watched in horror as Drummerman dropped Chopper, whose chest was erupting with blood. Drummerman walked towards her. "Nami, get out of my way please," he said calmly as he walked slowly towards the exit to the cave. He held his other drum stick in his hand. "Move. Or I'll kill you."

Nami didn't know what to do. Her mind raced. She couldn't comprehend all of what had gone on. "Drummerman," she said weakly. "Don't do it. We are friends."

Drummerman couldn't believe his ears. He dropped his weapon, and tears flowed from his eyes. After all he had done, after all he had done to hurt her, she still cared for him. Was this what friendship was all about? Could a true friend even forgive someone like him? "Nami," he wept. "I'm sorry." His words were broken by sobs. "I'm not going to kill any more. I can't."

Nami cried with him. "Oh, I know," she cried, looking at him. "I know you won't. But why did you do it, Drummerman? Why did you kill our friends?"

"I… don't know." He truly didn't know. Suddenly, Drummerman felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked down to see a dagger pushed through his heart. Drummerman fell to his knees, blood spewing from his mouth. He watched Usopp walk up to Nami, take her hand, and walk away.

_Drummerman, don't ever give up on life._

_I didn't, Robin. Life gave up on me._

He saw Robin's face as he reached for the light, but fell into darkness.

THE END


End file.
